The Consequences Of A One-Night Stand (ON HOLD)
by Mina Lisly
Summary: Twenty-five years old Jace is a firm believer of relationships, marriages and families. But that doesn't mean that in the mean time, he can't have fun. But one day, this fun doesn't have the same consequences of the ones he is used to. Is he ready to assume what comes with this one night stand, or will it be too much for him? {OOC/AH/AU} Romance/Humour/Family - Beta:
1. Wake-Up Calls

**Hello my dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So this story, is an old story of mine that I had not finished at the time it was still on Fanfic. It used to have a different title, but I think this one is more fitting. Hope you will like plenty this story. I actually liked it quite much when I wrote it. Something cute and funny, with enough cliffhanger to not make you doubts that I am the one writing this story. Haha.**

 **~ And I know, I am not updating as much as** **usual, but I have a lot going on at the moment, so I don't have as much time as before.. But I still try to write for you, and give you chapters that are worth it, don't worry. I think _Road Trippin'_ is going to be next, or _Mistakes_. I'm not sure yet.**

 **Love, Mina 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1:** **Wake-Up Calls (1,3K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Toxic - Britney Spears**

 **All That She Wants - Ace Of Base**

 **Ayo Technology - 50 Cents, Justin Timberlake, Timbaland**

 **Jace's PoV**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

The sun rays of a Sunday morning caressed Jace's skin, making him open his eyes with wellbeing. And before even having to open his eyes, Jace knew that he wasn't in his room. It wasn't the floral fragrance that was tickling his nose, or the unusual brightness due to a lack of shutters that gave it away; but rather the very good memory he had of the night he just had.

The night before, he went out with a friend of his, but he certainly didn't go back home with that said friend. A petite redhead lured him to her apartment (though he was more than willing to be lured), and kept him awake for most of the night. Jace had to say, the redhead, Clary, was a little bundle of surprise.

First of all, he personally didn't know that many young women who would just walk up to a guy and straight up propose sex, without even trying to flirt a little beforehand. Second, he didn't expect tiny, little Clary to be so wild in bed. She literally gave him a night of mind-blowing sex. The kind of sex that every guy dreams of, just so he brag to his friends later on.

If he were honest with himself, Jace was actually considering taking Clary's details to reiterate their night of passion. Contrarily to many of his friends, Jace was a firm believer of relationships that could work and lead to marriage, family and all that it includes. But that didn't mean that he couldn't have fun meanwhile. And this was exactly what yesterday night was. _Fun_.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and immediately met the white of the ceiling that was echoing with the white on the walls. And though Jace might think that so much white would be austere, and make the room appear clinical, the room was still very warm. It was probably due to the wooden furnitures, or the warm grey of the covers; nonetheless, the room was inviting, and for more than just the bed.

He glanced around, seeing that the room was actually larger than he remembered, and a wry smile grew on his lips when he saw both of their clothes on the floor. But before he actually started early analysing the content of the bedroom, Clary shifted a little next to him, awakening certain parts of his body.

With a small and playful grunt, Jace wrapped his arms around the tiny redhead, kissing the skin of her neck and shoulder to wake her and have another round of what they have done for most of the night. The girl pressed her warm body a little closer against his own, apparently feeling where his mood was going. Especially when she said, with a voice slightly broken by sleep:

"Aren't you supposed to be dead to the world? I mean, after all those nightly activities, I figured that morning sex was off the grid."

Jace smirked, his hand travelling on her porcelain skin from her hand to her shoulder as he said: "What can I say? Laying next to a temptress like you could make me burn some records."

She playfully chuckled, but Jace suddenly found a new focus that made him frown. "Didn't I strip you to Eve's wear yesterday night?"

"I had to go pee. And sleeping in the nude is not my favourite thing."

Jace did not retort a single thing to that, because he had more interesting things in mind than to understand why Clary didn't like sleeping in the best pyjamas ever (meaning non). He was about to heat things up, when Clary rolled on her stomach and reached for something under the bed. Then, she upped herself on her elbows, mumbling that she just had to check something, and Jace tried to retake her in his arms and make her forget about anything that wasn't him.

"Come on, Clary. Leave that mobile, and let me play with you …" He trailed in her ear, biting the lobe while he was at it. But Clary did not have the reaction that he was expecting. She suddenly sat up, shoving Jace's hand away from her as she exclaimed:

"Shit! _Move_. You've got to go!"

Without even giving Jace the time to assimilate anything, Clary threw him his cloths, telling him to dress up quickly as she was widely opening the window of her room to let the fresh air breath in. Not even a microsecond later, Clary pulled Jace by his arm, yanking him through her apartment with the same vigour that she used the night before. But instead of being in a hurry to take him to bed, she was in a hurry to throw him out.

As he was so brusquely rushed toward the front door, Jace did his best to button his work shirt (noting somewhere in his mind that he should probably invest in casual Friday cloths). When he was finally somewhat decent, the two of them where in front of the door, and Clary turned to smile to him, flattening the collar of his shirt.

Jace let his eyes fly all over the small woman standing in front of him. She was herself still in her dark red lace underwear, her scarlet hair wild and an obvious proof of their wild night. He could even see marks of his fingers every now and then on her milky skin, where he held her a little bit tighter. He looked at her green eyes, seeing them gleam with many emotions.

She briefly smiled to him, before tapping his chest and apologising: "Sorry for this rude dismissal. But you gotta go."

And on those words, she swiftly opened the door, ready to throw Jace out of her apartment with style. But before Jace could even try to ask her what this fuss was all about, his eyes set on two people that were standing on the threshold.

There was a tall man with dark ebony hair, and eyes as dark as his hair while his skin was fairly pale. He was dressed rather nicely, though it was casual. In his arms, he was holding a little girl of five, maybe six years old. She was wearing a blue floral dress that complimented the complexion of her porcelain skin. Her eyes were huge and green, giving the impression that she could swallow one's soul just by looking at them. And her hair was as black as the man's, but instead of being straight, it was curly, and it was obvious that the man struggled doing her hair in the morning.

The man briefly glanced at Jace, before looking at Clary and covering the girl's eyes as he said: "Get dressed, Clary!"

Then, he closed the door while Clary looked down on herself to see that she was not wearing much. She rolled her eyes, before frowning a little and turning to Jace, accusing him: "Why didn't you tell me that I was half naked?"

"Because I was enjoying the show. Who was that?" Jace retorted, not liking the logical combination his brain was making.

Clary ignored him, and picked a trench coat from the hanger before opening back the door, not allowing Jace to demand any explanations about what just happened. As soon as the door opened, the little girl smiled again, and Clary took her in her arms as the young brunette said as if sharing a secret: "You know what, Mom? Dad promised to take us to the water parc today."

"That is, if Mommy isn't too tired with her _nightly activities_ ," The main retorted, giving a meaningful look at Clary. The two of them exchanged silent talks, leaving Jace feeling extremely uncomfortable at this situation he found himself in.

Clary gently smiled to the little girl before kissing her forehead and saying: "Just give me an hour to get my coffee and get ready." Then, she glanced at Jace and told him: "Thanks again Jace. Last night was … _fun_."

The man entered in the apartment, while Jace left. And just as Clary closed the door, Jace heard the little girl asking if she could wear her green swimwear.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **Haha, now I remember how much I liked this story. Hope you will too. Remember the key word I put up there. Mouhahahah.**

 **~ Anyway,question time:**

 **` 1. What do you think of this beginning of a story?**

 **` 2. Do you think Jace will come back to Clary and call her on was just happened** **?**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next chapter?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


	2. Peach

**Hello my dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ I know, I'm sorry I took forever to update** **anything. I was just caught up by life, and I couldn't find time. But here I am updating, and working on a few other updates as well. Don't hate me, and just enjoy. Hope you are all doing great though, and that all of you that haha to go back to school had a good time doing it (even though I know you would have rather stay home and do whatever you like)**

 **Love, Mina 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1:** **Peach (1,0K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Aye Technology - 50 Cents, Justin Timberlake, Timberland**

 **Scales And Arpeggios - Disney's Aristocats**

 **The Poet & The Pendulum - Nightwish**

 **Jace's PoV**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

"Haha! Come again!" Jon asked with the loud roar that was so particular of him.

With temper, Jace crumbled a piece of paper in his hand and threw it at his colleague's face, hitting him right between the two eyes, growling: "It's not funny! How did I even find myself in that situation?"

It was Monday morning, and Jace was complaining to Jon, his coworker of ten months about this awesome night of sex that turned into a nightmare as soon as the sun had been up. Even though the whole weekend had passed, he still couldn't believe that _he_ turned out to be the other woman, without even knowing anything about it until it was too late.

Several times during the weekend, Jace tried to re-picture his arrival in the apartment, and see if there had been any sort of warning that he was trespassing the holly boundaries of a family, but his memory was faulty and foggy, solely focused on Clary and what she was promising at the time being. Not that she didn't deliver afterwards, but the bomb that was dropped on him in the morning tarnished any good feelings about the night they spent together.

"Try to see the positive in all of that. The husband and they kid did not catch you in the middle of it. Because that would have been plain epic! Ha! Ha!" Jace shot daggers at Jon, not seeing any positivity in this statement, when Jon said with a little bit more serious: "You said that she was a redhead. Beware of that species, they're _crazy_!"

"Ever been with one?" Jace asked, eager to leave the conversation in which he was the other woman, and go to other shores. Especially since Jon was being anything but a supporting friend in that situation.

"Are you _nuts_? I already have my sister as a redhead, I don't need a girlfriend, as well. Do you realise that once, she made me dress up like Peach to go to school?!" Jon cried out, shivering at the memory. "Now, everyone calls me Peach back home."

"Peach? Like _Princess_ Peach in Mario?" Jace asked, and Jon sadly nodded his head, making Jace laugh his ass off at him.

Jon barely seemed faze by Jace's laughter of a hyena, and picked up the phone desk that was ringing with a high pitch voice that made Jace laugh even harder. But suddenly, Jon's face changed of expression, only showing joy and glee. When he hung up, he explained to Jace:

"Well, you'll get to see how crazy my sister can be, soon. She's dropping her daughter here."

"Isn't she your _younger_ sister?" Jace inquired, slightly taken aback. Jon was less than a year younger than him, making him twenty-four. Which meant than Jon's sister was even younger, but already with a child.

Jon shrugged, apparently not bothered by the question as he explained: "If you have to put a label on my sister, other than crazy redhead, you can say that she was a teen Mom. And before you start drooling over my baby sister, she's off limit. She has a kid!"

There seemed to be some high level of seriousness in Jon's voice, before his face broke into a smirk, and he continued: "I know how turned on you are by redheads with families, but not my sis. I have big plans for her, and they don't include cheap sex with Jace Wayland."

"You sound like a pimp, Jon," Jace retorted, making a point on not starting a conversation about his sexual performance when a kid could enter the room at any moment, even though he knew that Jon just said that on purpose to taunt him.

"I'm **_the_** perfect match maker, it's not the same. I'm actually the one who got her and Seb together in the first place," Jon proudly said, waving the invisible dust off of his shoulders, and just as Jace was about to retort something, the door burst open, revealing a little girl of four, or so, with curly ebony hair and big green eyes.

"Uncle Peach!"

"Zelda!" Jon exclaimed, getting up to pick up the little girl and make her twirl in the hair. The girl giggled, kicking her feet in the hair as Jace was realising that this little girl was awfully familiar to him. The girl snapped her head to him, and she frowned before she said:

"You're the man who made Mommy sleep in, the other time!"

Jon snapped his head to Jace, shock written on his face as he connected the dots between what Jace told him earlier and what his little niece just said, and then he mouthed: " _You slept with my sister_!?"

Jace never found himself in such an awkward situation, and suddenly, he wished that he hadn't been so graphic about his night with Clary. How come he never mentioned her name during all those descriptions? And how come Jon never mentioned the name of his sister before?

Before either Jon or Jace could find a decent way to answer to the little girl, a voice echoed from the corridor: "You better not be already feeding her chocolates, Peach. Or so help me, I'll plaster your baby pictures all over your office! _The fat and ugly ones!_ "

And then, Clary appeared in the door frame, typing a text to someone before snapping her head up and smiling to her brother and her daughter in his arms. And as she turned her face to him, Jace saw all the blood leaving her face as she recognised him.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **Haha, now I remember how much I liked this story. Hope you will too. Remember the key word I put up there. Mouhahahah.**

 **~ Anyway,question time:**

 **` 1. What do you think of thisPeach nickname? I personally like it very much. Haha. Even if I'm not into video games.**

 **` 2. Do you think Jjon will make a scene in front of Zelda** **?**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next chapter?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


	3. Zelda

**Hello my dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ I know, I promised on Snapchat that I would update Mistakes, but I have some mistakes to correct on it, and I am a bit tired (pun intended). But promised next week I will update it. As well as Through Time And Space. Maybe two other stories, but I don't want to make promises that I will break. Anyway, hope you will love that chapter, I think you will find it funny.**

 **Love, Mina 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 :** **Zelda (1,1K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Aye Technology - 50 Cents, Justin Timberlake, Timberland**

 **Scales And Arpeggios - Disney's Aristocats**

 **The Poet & The Pendulum - Nightwish**

 **Jace's PoV**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

For a microsecond the three adults remained silent, glancing at one another with shock; but then, Clary slightly shook her head, making her red curls bounce around her and she heaved under her breath: "Life is funny sometimes." Then she snapped her head to her brother, completely ignoring Jace as she explained to Jon:

"Seb said that he managed to have his afternoon off. So he's coming to pick her up for lunch. Which means that you better not play puppy eyes to your uncle so he can buy you junk food, young missy!" She added, pointing an accusing finger toward her daughter who pouted with disappointment.

"Don't worry, Zelda. I'll take you to Chipotle this weekend with Grams and Gramps, and Mom won't be able to say a thing about it." Jon promised, making the young girl gleefully giggle while Clary scowled at her brother.

"Anyway. Here's your bag, honey. Behave okay?"

"I will," The young girl solemnly promised, making both Clary and Jon gently smile before Clary walked to her brother and kissed her daughter goodbye. The little girl hugged her mother, though she stayed in her uncle's arms; and when they broke their embrace, Clary turned to Jace and said:

By the way, I never got to thank you for Friday night. It was really ... _amazing_."

" _Clary_! We're just here!" Jon exclaimed, covering the ears of his niece as a shocked expression was plastered on his face.

Clary rolled her eyes at her brother and winked at Jace. "I should get going, or I'm going to be late. But ... here's for you," She said, giving Jace a business card with a luxurious sparkle gleaming in her eyes.

Then she left, telling her daughter that she would see her home the same night for dinner with the young girl's Dad.

When she was gone, Jon looked at Jace with a state that was torn between killer and disgust; before he settled his niece on his desk and dug out of her bag a colouring book and crayons.

Then, Jon walked to Jace's desk and told him: "Let's just get some things clear. I'm going to pretend that nothing happened Friday night between you and my baby sister/mother of my adorable niece; and you're going to throw that number away and forget all about that Friday night as well."

"Wait a second! Why am I the one getting in trouble and your sister is the one having extra conjugal relations!" Jace retorted with the same low tone so the little girl wouldn't hear them. Jon seemed lost for a moment, before he shook his head and said:

"Clary and Seb aren't married."

"Didn't you say that you got them together?"

Jon nodded, before he explained: "As long as I can remember, Clary said that she wanted to have children young. And ... Well to make it short, that lead to an abortion before Zelda. Clary was devastated, and Seb was my best friend and pretty depressed as well at the time. I sort of planned a blind date for them together and they hit off even better than I ever expected. In the end, they dated, fell in love and five years ago, Seb gave Clary the kid that she always wanted, just during her final year."

Jace downed the information, his golden eyes on the little brunette who was focuses on her colouring. And then something rang in his mind, making him snap his head back to Jon: "Still. Even if they're not married, I ended up as the other woman."

Jon shook his head. "They're not together anymore. It's been a year since the separation. Apparently, they realised that they were not that in love after all; and after a lot of chitchat about it, Seb took a flat near Clary's. They're still very good friends. I even think that they're closer than Seb and I have ever been. But they don't live together anymore.

What I think happened to you this weekend is that Seb took Zelda for the weekend; and that they came back last minute like it often happens so they could spend time all three of them together. It's just that usually, Botha Clary and Seb do their best to keep their 'friends' away from Zelda. You know, kids create bonds really quickly."

Jace nodded, his golden back on the little girl as he could see more and more of Clary in the young girl. It was more than her green eyes, the girl also had her mother's freckles, nose, curls and long lashes.

"So, your niece's name is really Zelda..." Jace said, not sure wether it was a question or a affirmation; and when Jon confirmed the little girl's name was the same one as the famous game, Jace smiled and said without thinking: Peach, Zelda ... Your sister is cool."

"My sister _will_ get back with Seb," Jon uttered in a menacing tone. "She's the reason why he hasn't been in anything serious since they parted, and the same goes for her. They just needed a break because of the novelty of ..." Jon tilted his head toward his niece to finish his sentence, and Jace understood that Jon meant the novelty of parenthood.

But still, that didn't stop him from wanting to call back Clary. Now that everything was clear, he wanted to give a suit to that morning that they never actually had. And he figured that clary must have been thinking the same thing, or she wouldn't have given him her number. So, after making sure that he memorised the number, he threw the card away under Jon's attentive eyes.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **Yeah, like I said, this story is just a light and funny one. I think Jon is funny, playing little matchmaker, and making plans like that for his sister. I'm sure you have someone like that in your family tell me if you do, because I do! Haha.**

 **~ Anyway,question time:**

 **` 1. What do you think of Seb and Clary** **situation?**

 **` 2. Do you think Jon is right and that Seb and Clary will eventually get back together** **?**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next chapter?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


	4. Sebastian

**Hello my dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ I know, I disappeared out of nowhere, without even giving a warning, once again, again! I should really stop doing that. I am very sorry, but I was using the excuse of NaNoWriMo to finally get started on my second book, and I did. And now, I promise,** **I won't flank on you like that. I am going to focus on this story, Mistakes, The Consequences Of A One Night-Stand, Not Another Teen Story, Behind The Curtains and In The Welfare Of War. So that means, lots of updates for you. I am already working on the other ones I will make tonight, but not all at once. Please have mercy.**

 **~ I might as well start another story, but I'm not sure, so if someone is interested in co-writing it with me, let me know. My PM is always open, as well as my social medias, or my gmail address (minalislyy).**

 **~ Also, I created a playlist on Spotify with the music that help me write the stories I update. I will refresh the playlist every week. It is called "** Fanfics for my little Broccolis. Mina Lisly **"**

 **~ Anyway, I hope that you will enjoy this new chapter, and know that a little jump in time has been made in it.**

 **Love, Mina 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 :** **Sebastian (1,5K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Frozen - Madona**

 **En apesanteur - Calogero**

 **More Pyia - Devdas**

 **Jace's PoV**

 **Three months later**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Jace was sitting in the coffee shop next to his office, waiting for Clary like he did every Monday after work. It had been three months since he called her back against Jon's threat to not try to engage any sort of relationship with his baby sister. And without neither Clary or Jace realising it, the relationship that they started as casual hookups became a real relationship in which they were both eager to learn about the other.

Jace wasn't afraid to even admit that he liked how their relationship had grown. He actually liked it very much. He liked getting to know the real Clary. When he was with her, Clary wasn't someone else's sister, or colleague, or ex-wife. She wasn't even someone else's mother, because no matter how willing and open Jace was on talking about Zelda, Clary always made a point on not talking about Zelda. She always claimed that she didn't want to bother Jace with her Mommy talk, but Jace suspected that it was also a way for her to protect her daughter as long as she wasn't sure where the two of them were heading.

But that didn't mean that he was complaining. On the contrary, Jace was glad that he got to know a whole new side of Clary. Of course when he met her, he just knew the side of her that was bold, sexy and horny; but now that he was starting something real with her, something that wasn't based solely on sex, he was discovering parts of her that always made him genuinely smile when he thought about it. Like the fact that she could do unspeakable things in bed, but would still blush at the mention of sex outside the bedroom. Or the fact that she never swore, but that dirty talking still turned her on. Or the fact that she would roll her eyes at the crazy passion that the internet had developed for cats, but still be melting at the sight of an animated broccoli dancing the boogie-woogie.

And this was the Clary that Jace liked very much. He was even starting to think that he more than liked her. That there was something deeper in their relationship, and that he didn't mind one bot falling for it. The only cloud in this thing he had with Clary, was Jon. To be honest, Jace still hadn't told his friend and colleague that he was dating his baby sister. Mostly because as long as he wasn't sure that Clary and him would last, he didn't see the point on starting a useless fight with someone he would see on a daily basis. Jon seemed to be one of those protective brothers, even if high-school was over; and now Jace was wondering what was life at work going to be when he would break the news.

He was intending on doing so the next day, by announcing to the blond man that he was taking the redhead to the countryside; and see how Jon was going to react. It wasn't much that he really cared about Jon's opinion or blessing concerning his relationship with Clary, but more that Jon was someone important to Clary, and that if he mattered to Clary, Jace felt like he should matter to him as well.

Suddenly, someone tapped on his shoulder, making him jolt a little for it wasn't in Clary's habits to do so; and when he turned, Jace had the displeasure to see Sebastian standing behind him.

No matter how neutral Jace had tried to feel about Clary's ex, Jace couldn't help but feel mixed. He knew their story, he knew where they stood now, he knew that not every couple breaking up had to go down in flames, and that it was actually good for Zelda to see her parents still get along so well. But he could also see why Jon was so convinced that Sebastian and Clary would get back together. Sebastian's name fell more than once on Clary's lips, about the most mundane things, or out of nowhere; and no matter how much he tried to deny it, Jace could see that Sebastian still had a special place in Clary's heart. After all, he was the father of her daughter, and that was creating a bond between them that Jace would never be able to replace.

"May I?" Sebastian asked, indicating the free seat in front of Jace, and Jace nodded, looking straight in Sebastian's dark eyes as he sat with class and elegance. According to Clary, Sebastian was a doctor, working at the hospital. He wasn't a surgeon, or anything, but was working in the shadows of the building, behind the desk doing things that people never suspected to make sure that hospital could run itself without falling apart.

The two men stayed silent for a moment, before Sebastian ordered a coffee and told Jace the reason of his presence: "Clary told me that you proposed her a weekend getaway."

Jace didn't reply anything, his eyes carefully studying Sebastian's who chuckled a little shaking his head, making Jace compare gains his best judgement this mimic to a similar one that Clary had. And he couldn't help but think of how often he saw her use that exact same chuckle.

"She asked me if I'd mind keeping Zelda in this weekend," Sebastian clarified, paying the waiter for the coffee as Jace slowly nodded, still trying to figure out why Sebastian was here; and then, Sebastian explained, scratching his nape:

"This is so unusual for me … How to put this? … I am very happy for Clary. I am truly happy that she found someone who makes her feel good and treats her properly. But Clary will remain the love of my life. Not in the way you could think of. It's just that beside being the mother of my child, she is that one and only person I can completely and blindly trust with my soul, body and mind. Whatever Jon might think, our relationship is strictly platonic, and the love we have now for each other is just beyond romantic feelings."

"Why did you come?" Jace bluntly asked, not liking this deep speech that Sebastian just gave him. If anything, it seemed more life Sebastian was still in love with Clary but that he didn't want to admit it, not even to himself.

Sebastian gently smiled and said: "I just want to tell you that if you intend to _really_ go further, you better mean it. She wants to present you properly to Zelda, and this is something for Clary. So, if you feel that it's going further than you intended, end things during your weekend. I refuse to have to bare the sight of Clary being heartbroken."

Though he had kept his tone very quiet and polite, Sebastian's words echoed like an untold threat to which Jace responded with sincerity:

"I think you do like wasting your time. The fact that I haven't fled at the knowledge of her little girl should be proof enough."

Sebastian nodded, before getting up and buttoning his coat as he said: "Good. But just in case you are not sure, keep my words in mind; and use your weekend in the countryside to make the right move. Wether it is stepping in your relationship, or out, do it wisely before she gets too attached, and before my daughter gets involved.'

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ And here comes another wrap. I hope that you liked it.. Don't worry, I won't flash forward the weekend** **getaway, and I might even add some lemons if my heart is in it.**

 **~ Anyway,question time:**

 **` 1. What do you think of Seb and Clary** **situation, now? Is Jace right and Seb still in love?**

 **` 2. How do you think Jon will react next chapter?**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next chapter?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


End file.
